Nuptial, Gone wrong
by garrulous-seeker
Summary: Another version of "Give Way" with an alternate ending. oneshot.. - Maybe it was that stupid instance to see for a moment that Kai was stupidly looking at Tala, the man he had loved once or rather, the man he loves aside from me.. -


I do not own Beyblade but I do intend to alter the plot of the anime. This fic is just made to show an alternative ending to an ongoing fic. [Clearly this shows that I'm a scatterbrain =p]

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

**Nuptial, Gone Wrong**

I can smell the lilac blossoms hanged across the path I'm walking through as I see Kai, my love looking towards me. His flaming but gentle pupils dried my watery eyes as he gazed at my pale skin. I felt strings attached to me pulling me towards a huge commitment. The strings left me no choice feeling its Kai that was pulling me. Considering the fact that all of this is for the one I love, I marched towards the altar, step by step. One… I began to count my steps. Two… I started to catch my breath escaping me. Three…I noticed the music as It fades. Four… It was hazy. Five… I pursed my glossed lips when his black eyes met my brown orbs.

If my memory serves me right, I had five steps. Was my brain disintegrating? Why am I here in front of the minister starting the exchanging of vows? I never thought it would be fast… Did I outnumber the moment? The minister is now questioning… What should I say? Yes? I will? No! These are words only for his proposal. But the engagement left the calendar days ago… Oh, I remember! The words burst out of my scared lips. So short yet so meaningful… How did they come up with such a statement? The "I" there represents the whole me, and the "do" part? It was a mix of will he also say yes, will he be able to say it out loud…But it doesn't matter to me for at that moment I was waiting for his answer… He held my hand ever so tight… So tight it made teardrops rolled from my eyes...

It's like a cold gentle breeze embraced me wiping away my fear when he answered the long waited "I do". My shaking legs stopped its motion rather it never moved again. My body, frozen, my mind, calm, for once I've felt secure.

I can almost touch and see the silver lining as the silver ring was embraced my ring finger at that silvery day. This highlight on this day gave me butterflies on my stomach for I was supposed to do the same thing; not to put on the butterflies on Kai's stomach but to put on the ring for him. After that, "You may now kiss the bride." I can almost taste heaven. The kiss looked as a naturally occurring instance like the rising of the sun from the East until its setting to the West. It was as if I was in a trance.

The static momentum made me recall how this all came to be…

_*We were quietly strolling down the long road finding our way to settle scores about the earlier fight. The long road end; at the breech he held me close to his body; this is what I love the most about him. How he reconciles. Caressing my face, his face draw near me. I thought he was about to kiss me so I closed my eyes without peeping. I trust him. _

"_Aren't you afraid what I may do? We just had a fight. Don't you think I may stab you?", He asked._

"_I will never be afraid of you; I'm afraid of losing you…", I replied._

_He questioned me the reason I might lose him. What will pull him away. _

"_Nothing", I lied that time, for I know he loves someone else but he decided to be with me. Was it because of my condition? _

"_Then will you marry me?"_

"_The answer is definitely 'yes'." I did this because I loved him and for our little angel that would soon be on my arms. I did it though he loves someone else._

My wandering mind stopped its daydream.

Engaging into something dreamy like this, I was distracted for a quick glance disturbed my world at that moment; that glance gave the worst perspective I could ever think on a wedding. It felt like I should regret when I peeked at the audience. Was it a big sin to look just once? If it wasn't a sin then why does it give away a doubt? Maybe it was that stupid instance to see for a moment that Kai was stupidly looking at Tala, the man he had loved once or rather, the man he loves aside from me.. What was the look for? I ended up seeing Tala blowing a kiss towards my Kai, seemingly like it was saying "goodbye… for now?"; the last two words said was framed in my mind, laminated. It was the smile after the kiss that composed the laminated words. A smile is not really frustrating and it was never a bad thing; but seeing it after a horrible action makes it the worst gift to a nuptial.

I could feel him far away even though he's just behind me. Are we still together for such commitment? Think we can last forever? Maybe because of the way he looked at his and tore my heart apart but it's not supposed to hurt this way; and now I see enough proof. All that we were meant to be will now be lost behind.

Feeling the wait of the world on my shoulders, I, Rei, decided to stop this so-called joke they were doing. I will give back the ring before it's too late and he had start begging me to stay. I threw the newly worn ring on Kai's visage that seemed to be wicked for that moment for me. I nearly trip when I stepped down the altar because of the gown's length. As I ran down this isle I'll give this symbolic flower to the one who really deserves it; to that person you really love. From the moment I threw the jewel on him, Kai's body was cold, so cold it froze his brain. He didn't have the chance to think to run for me. It was harder for me to roughly toss the bouquet on Tala's face than to lift and rip the velvet gown of mine so I can run faster. I dreamt to wear it beautifully for a beautiful day but it turned out disastrous. Although it kills me, although I softly tremble as I pass it down. I hope you regret this day you make me fall apart running on this horrid stage. Now I'm falling. I'll just hope somebody will dust me off. I guess you never had recognized the beat of his heart making my blood flow. Although he made my chest rise and fall, I'm leaving this chance behind with all my dreams with it. And then I went out of the church through the ajar doors.

For all to know, Kai felt opted to run when he heard the audience making noise. He passed the crowding people swiftly when he gained momentum. Halfway the isle, a loud shriek threw in a wrath on him. Propelled by his bursting fear, he ran even faster. His breath starts to shorten and his heartbeats pound softer. Pushing the parish doors with all his strength left, the bloody street gave no room for hope. Bending on his knees, Kai was drained. He was a mess as he sees a mustang drive away from the church.

"No! This is not happening. My everything is now..."

"Rei is now... They are now… "

"Now…"

"Gone..."

"I know I'm not naive and my sorry eyes can see this mistake I've done. I've fought shy for you today but a little action caused so much... I've managed to kill you and our angel not just metaphorically speaking, even worse; I really had killed you physically. This is my entire fault..."

How I wish I could hold him that moment, that moment when we, our unborn child and I, died.

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

rXr! Give me feedbacks….


End file.
